How Sad Flows The Streams
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: How sad flows the streams in the valley bellow how to prove that I love you I never will know...


How Sad Flows the Streams

**Some people may not know this song because it was made in the 1800's. Yes I know it's crazy to listen to songs from the 1800's, but my chorus class was doing this song for the spring concert, and well I just fell in love with the song. It's about a couple breaking up because things aren't well. The song was written by Johannes Brahms a Hungarian composer. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_How__sad flows the streams in the valley bellow how to prove that I love you I never will know._

Emily followed Mike into his room infuriated at a really high point. "DARN IT MIKE, ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION!" Emily screamed.

"AND ALL I ASKED YOU WAS TO LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?" Mike asked.

Jayden, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin sat down in the living room with annoyed looks on their faces. "This gets really old." Kevin said.

"They're always fighting like this, and it isn't the romantic I hate that I love you type; they don't make up right away." Mia said. "Well maybe it's time they broke up." Jayden said. He got strange looks from Antonio, Kevin, and Mia. "What" He said. "Oh please you know you're just saying that cause you like Emily." Antonio said. Jayden rolled his eyes. "I told you so many times before that I don't feel that way; I'm going to my room" Jayden said upset at the fact that what his friends said was true. He had a secret crush on Emily, but she was with Mike, and he had to deal with too many things especially Decker always stalking him demanding a battle.

"I'M ANNOYING BECAUSE IT IS ALWAYS THE SAME THING WITH YOU!" Mike rolled his eyes at Emily. "Really Emily you're the on always starting the fights." Mike said "You're such a kid, what's wrong with you?" Emily asked. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "You never listen to me; you always have to make stupid decisions." Mike sighed. "You almost got you're ass kicked; I told you to leave that big man alone, but you just had to start a scene, and when you did I had to save you. I can't keep protecting you Mike." Emily said. "His name was Leslie, who wouldn't make fun of that." Mike said. "Someone with a common sense" Emily replied. Mike scoffed "Whatever Emily, You don't know what you're talking about." Emily sighed. "Mike, do you love me enough to listen to me?" Emily asked. "Yes I do, Emily" Mike said. "No you don't Mike." Emily said

_You say that you love me; you say you are true, but among all you're fine words, are lying ones too._

Mike and Emily have done this dance before. Mike and Emily get into a fight, Emily doesn't feel like Mike loves her, Mike says he does, and Emily doesn't believe him. Emily has her reasons. Mike isn't exactly the honest type. If she asks him if he did something she needed him to do he'll say yes. But he was lying. When Emily asked Mike if he wanted to go see Valentines Day he said he had broken his samuraizer, and had to wait for Antonio to fix it, but he was lying about that too. Whenever Emily asked Mike a question he would lie about it. Emily wanted to be trusted. Emily didn't have time to be lied to.

_Although I have sworn that I love you I know, but you will not believe me, and so I must go_

Mike was sick of it he told Emily thousands of times that he loved her, but she wouldn't believe him. "Yes I do, what do you want me to do, you won't believe me when I tell you I love you." Emily held her chin pretending to think. "Hmm let me see why I don't believe Mike when he tells me something, maybe it's because he always lies to me." Emily spat. Mike's eyes widen "I lie to you because you're always asking me to do stuff I don't wanna do." Mike spat back. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" Emily screamed. "Cause then you'll eventually talk me into it by annoying me." Mike said. Emily was shocked.

Mike and Emily stood there in silence for a minute until Mike finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Emily, but we have nothing in common, we fight all the time, we can't agree on anything, and I'm not really feeling the romance thing anymore." Mike said. Emily thought about it. He was right, and she wasn't feeling it between them anymore either.

_I thank you for moments of joy we did share, but I hope that your luck will be better else where_.

Emily nodded her head slowly. Mike looked at her afraid of what she'll say. "You're right" Emily said. Mike looked relived and confused at the same time. "We aren't always getting along nowadays, and I'm not feeling it either. I guess it would be best for everything if we broke it off and just stayed friends." Emily said. Mike sighed and pulled Emily into a hug. He pulled away "Friends" He said. Emily smiled and nodded "Friends"

Mike went into his room leaving Emily standing there. She went into the back yard sadly. She sat down on the bench and let a few tears fall sown her cheeks. She wasn't sad because she still wanted to be with Mike. She was sad because she was disappointed. She thought Mike was going to be the one out of all her other ex-boyfriends, but he wasn't. _'It's not them, it's me. I'm a failure at love'_ Emily thought. Emily let more and more tears stream down her cheeks.

Jayden got bored from just sitting in his room upset about the fact Mike had Emily. He decided to shake off his disappointment and save it for another day. He felt like drinking some Caprisun so he went down to the kitchen to get a pouch. On his way there he saw that the door was open. He went to go close it when he heard soft sobs. He looked outside and saw Emily on the bench. "Emily" Jayden said sitting down on the bench next to her. Emily looked up at him. "Oh sorry Jayden, I'm going inside now." Emily said. Jayden lightly grabbed her arm "Emily wait, what's the matter you can talk to me." Jayden said. Emily sat down. "Mike and I broke up." Emily said crying again. Jayden wanted to be happy, but Emily was sad. If Emily was sad Jayden was sad. "It wasn't working out between us" Jayden sighed. "I'm sorry Emily" Emily shook her head "It's not that I want to stay with him or anything I just thought he would be the one, but he wasn't" Emily said. Jayden hugged her. Emily some how felt cozy. She buried her face in his T-shirt. "It's okay Emily just because Mike wasn't the one doesn't mean you'll never find your perfect guy." _'He's closer than you think'_ Jayden wanted to say. Emily sat up and wiped her tears. "It's not what you thing Jayden, I had 3 boyfriends and all of them didn't work out, It's not the person I date it's me. I'm never going to find the right one." Emily whispered. Jayden wanted to prove Emily that she was wrong, but how. Without knowing what to do he kissed her. Emily kissed back. After he pulled away, too soon for Emily that is, He looked at her. "Emily I really really like you. Do you want to give us a shot?" He asked. Emily just kept staring at him. "You don't like me like that do you? Is this because I almost decapitated you with my sword 2 weeks ago because I ca-" Jayden got cut off by Emily's lips. Jayden pulled away "So that's a yes he asked." Emily nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
